imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Fame
You can earn fame points by player vs. player (PvP), a boss kill, or realm vs. realm (RvR). Each rank of fame earns you a new badge or sets of stripes and chevrons next to your name. It also changes your rank next to your name in the status page (The blue/red square). You will lose fame points each time you die in either PvP or RvR. Death by monster does not count towards fame loss. The colour of the chevron's next to your name denotes which faction you are from. Red is for Siras and Blue is for Lanos. Fame can be checked by the number underneath your realm's symbol on your status page (the red square). Fame Chart To GAIN PvP fame: *The person can be of any level but must have fame of their own. *You get less fame if you kill a person lower lvl than you. *You get more fame if you kill a person higher lvl. *You cannot gain fame from anyone with a white/purple name while your name is black, until you re-loggin. *When killing people with red names, you will gain slightly more fame. *If you die with a red name, you will also lose two times more fame. *If you die to someone who is lower leveled then you, you will lose more fame compared to how much lower their level is to yours. *You can gain fame by healing or casting shields on those people pking (killed a purple name),you usually gain between 1-3 fame points when the pker kills. *You can also gain fame by killing certain bosses like Awaken Kooii, Turtle Z and Chief Wooparoopa. Name Colours: White- You are an innocent bystander or attacking people with a red or black name Purple '- If you are in the middle of combat, i.e attack someone or returned an attack on someone, or you healed a red/black name(who has recently been in combat), your name will turn '''purple'.' 'Red' '''- If you manage to kill someone with a white name only, your name will turn red (unless the person you killed already had a red/black name) '''or if you healed someone and the person killed another person with a white name. ''Black'' {C}{C ''- If you die with a red name, your name turns black.'' (Note: Not earn fame) RvR Fame and Stars: *Present at the start of the Battlefield event while registered with the Battlefield Superviser yields fame equal to your level (you can no longer gain fame by just registering). *Helping to attack the egg gains you some fame. *Stars are gained by killing a different realm inside Battlefield. The max is 30 stars. You get 2 stars for 1 kill. *You lose 2 of these stars when you die. *You cannot lose stars outside of the Battlefield. *The color name that you were outside of battlefield won't go off. *PvP in the battlefield won't get your name red/purple/black. '''Where the PvP/RvR places are: *To register to the RvR, you have to talk to the battlefield supervisor. In both villages, you can find the battlefield supervisor in the right hand side of the village. *There's also a supervisor in the beach and one in each of the realms' castles. *Places available for PvP is: Wingfril Beach, Beach with Lighthouse, Lighthouse (all floors), Mohan's desert, Hot Sand Plains, Forest with Ruins, Wingfril Temple, Lighthouse, Arid Grassland, and Pirate Ship. *Be aware that you can also be killed while in non PvP areas by the following skills: Flame of Kataru, Ice Prison, Multishot, Firestorm, and Sweeping Strikes. Ex., if you are standing by Sandbag when a Lanos is using Multishot on it, you will die (if you are Siras).